


Against His Nature

by GhostIsReading



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, Secondary Genders, courting, soft, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Omegaverse AU: Will Graham is an average, ordinary beta. Or so he'd like everyone to believe. He goes out of his way to be as beta as possible, but for one small tendency he can't let go of.Prompt curtesy of a certain discord server, you know who you are.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261





	Against His Nature

Will Graham was an average, ordinary Beta. There was nothing interesting about him other than his empathy disorder or so he would like everyone to believe. 

“Will!” Jack appeared in his lecture hall, at the end of his class thankfully this time. He was rather sick and tired of the man interrupting/cancelling his classes whenever he wanted. 

“Jack.” Will sighed as he shut down his computer and started to stuff his student’s essays into his bag. 

“I need to borrow your imagination.” 

“No.”

“Will-”

“No, Jack.” Will slammed his laptop lid shut. “If you want me in the field you’ll need to talk to HR first.” As much as he loved saving lives and helping Jack it was just really bad for him. 

“But Dr Lecter has already cleared you.” He pointed out. Yes the man had cleared Will for the field but he did it without actually doing his job. He just rubber stamped him. 

“Maybe so, but-”

“No buts Will, get your arse in gear.”

“Talk to HR first.” 

“Will-”

“No.” Will turned around and stood his ground against the Alpha. “I may just be a Beta but you can’t just walk all over me. I am a professor first and foremost. If you want to have use of my ‘imagination’ as you put it, then you will need to discuss it with HR so I get compensated for my time.” 

“Did Dr Lecter tell you to act like this?”Jack narrowed his eyes at Will and he bristled at the insinuation that he either didn’t have enough of a backbone to stand up for himself or that he wasn’t smart enough to call in HR. 

“No, Debbie from HR popped into my office yesterday and pointed out that I shouldn’t let you interrupt my classes like you did for the Shrike case.” 

“Ugh I should have known.” Jack grumbled but relaxed his aggressive stance. Will hated how the man was placated by the fact that Will hadn’t come up with the idea to stand against the man and that it was another Alpha who had planted the idea. “Fine.” He bit out shortly before storming from the room. 

Will relaxed his tense shoulders as soon as the Alpha had left his classroom and continued to pack away his things. He silently apologised to Debbie for setting Jack onto her but better her than him. He would buy her some cookies as a thank you. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only three o’clock. He had enough time to go home and have something to eat before his meeting with Dr Lecter for his unofficial therapy sessions. 

* * *

Will arrived at his little farm house and smiled. He opened the door and his dogs piled out. Jumping and yipping with happiness. 

“Hello guys,” He cooed at them. “You’re such good doggies.” He fussed over them before heading in. He let them run around outside while he refilled their food and water bowls. 

He showered and dried off with an incredibly soft towel. He was a Beta as far as the rest of the world knew His scent blockers and awful cologne covered up his true secondary gender: Omega. He hated being an Omega or rather what the world expected him to be like because of his secondary gender. So he rejected it. He refused to be the meek baby maker that they wanted. It was better to be a Beta. But...there was one thing he didn’t reject, that he didn’t deny himself. 

He walked naked into his nice dark room. In the centre was a bed. It was a custom made mattress that was larger than a King and was held off the floor by another mattress. It made him think of the Princess and the Pea. On the mattress was the softest and most lush blankets and pillows he could find and afford. It was his nest. It's taken him years to perfect and is the one omega thing he allows himself. 

He crawled into his nest and wrapped himself in one of the soft blankets and just breathed. It felt wonderful against his bare skin and being curled up in his nest was exactly what he needed after dealing with Jack. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what he would need to do for the rest of the day. He had a meeting with Dr Lecter, an unusual Alpha, unusual in the fact that he wasn’t overly aggressive or domineering in the usual way. That's not to say that he wasn't dominant; he just was more subtle in how he showed it. He likes spending time with the doctor despite himself. He didn’t want to like the man, he was a psychiatrist after all. Yet he found himself almost craving his presence when things got tough even if he was weird because the doctor was definitely weird. Firstly, his fashion sense was weird, who the hell wore plaid suits?! And managed to pull the look off? Secondly, the man seemed to like Will. This was weird because no one ever likes Will. he just wasn’t likeable and yet the man seemed to like being around him, talking to him…

* * *

The sound his dogs barking woke him up. He blinked confused for a moment before swearing. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He quickly shoved on a jumper and a pair of jeans before leaving his nest room.

“Thanks, guys.” Will thanked his dogs calling them all in and checking his phone clock. “Shit.” He was going to be late. He rushed to get his dogs in and got them settled before shoving his bare feet into his shoes and grabbing his keys. “I gotta go guys, be good okay?” 

He legged it out to his car and drove into Baltimore. He was a few minutes late but considering he left late and it was rush hour he was just glad that he made it. He jogged up the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He panted slightly as Dr. Lecter opened his office door. “I fell asleep.”

“It is quite alright, Will.” Was it just Will or did the Doctor’s accent sound thicker this evening? “Come in.” 

Will ducked through the door that Lecter held open for him. As he wasn’t wearing a coat he didn’t pause in the entrance and instead wandered the room like he usually did. He’s not sure why he always felt compelled to wander the man’s office and touch his belongings but as the Doctor never complained, he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Was your day particularly draining?” Dr Lecter asked as he sat behind his desk. “You said you fell asleep.” 

“A little.” Will admitted. “I said no to Jack.” 

“Well done.” He noticed that Dr Lecter’s mouth twitched into a smile. “It is never easy for a Beta to stand up against an Alpha.” 

“Mhmm.” Will hummed in agreement as he picked up the stag statue. It was his favourite, it was heavy in his hands and although textured to make it seem more like the animal it was somehow soothing for him to run his fingers over it. “Although in the end I did direct him to Debbie in HR who is an Alpha too.” 

“You still said no,” he pointed out.

“True.” Will put the statue back down. 

“So what was it that you refused Uncle Jack?” 

Will smirked at the title before sighing. “Jack wants me back in the field. But I don’t really want to do it.” 

“Oh?” Will saw the Doctor lean forward in the corner of his eye. “If you had told me that in our first meeting I would not have rubber stamped you.” 

“Maybe not but then you would be getting harassed by Jack as well.” 

“Ah, so you kept quiet in order to protect me from him.” 

“I-” Will frowned. Was that why he didn’t mention it? 

“It's alright Will, I’m honoured that you are looking out for me.” Dr Lecter said from behind him. 

Will whipped around. Since when had the man moved from his desk?! He stared up at the Alpha with wide eyes. 

“But, you do not need to.” The Doctor spoke softly now that he was so close to him. “Let me help you.”  _ Take care of you  _ was unspoken but implied. 

“I-”

“Now, hopeful this Debbie in HR will set Jack straight or at least make it harder for him to drag you places but if you ever need my assistance in getting him to back off or if you wish for me to accompany you in the field to help keep you grounded then please just give me a call at any time of day.” 

“But- what if he calls at 4am?” Will asked, feeling small but warm. When was the last time someone had put him first? He couldn’t remember. 

“Then I expect to be called at 4am.” 

“You make it sound so simple.” 

“Because it is.” Lecter smiled slightly again. “Now, our time is almost up, is there anything else you would like to talk about?”

“No,” Will shook his head. “Thank you.” 

“Very well,” Dr Lecter sighed and led Will to the door, his hand large and hot on his lower back. Did he touch all of his patients like this? For some reason the notion that he did made his stomach turn. “I would like to invite you over for dinner next Wednesday if you are free.” 

“Dinner?” Will repeated, surprised. “Why?”

“Why not? We are friends, correct?” Lecter continued before Will could reply. “And friends eat dinner together sometimes.” 

They do? Well, Will was never one for friends but he found himself nodding. “If you cook something like that protein scramble in Minnesota I will definitely be there.” The man was a brilliant cook. 

“Then it's a date.” Dr. Lecter’s smile was all teeth and yet Will liked it. 

“Sure.” Wait, did he say a date? Like a date date?! 

  
  


* * *

Jack had unfortunately worked his magic on HR. So at 6am on a sunday morning Will stood bleary eyed in a mushroom garden where the fertiliser used were people. True to his word, Will had called Dr Lecter when Jack had called him, so the man was standing nearby in a ridiculous purple and green plaid suit. Will loved and hated how much it suited the man. 

“Where is your coat?” Dr Lecter tsked at him when they arrived. He didn’t wait for an answer and was already unwinding his own scarf from around his neck. 

“What-”

“Here.” He gently wrapped the warm and incredibly soft scarf around Will’s neck. “I would hate for you to get sick.” 

* * *

That was just the first of many instances that Dr Lecter gave him soft things. 

* * *

The next was at the college a few days later. Will was focused on creating his next power point in his office when a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He startled and looked up to find Dr Lecter looking at him fondly. 

“Your office is far too cold.” 

“So you got me a blanket?” Will asked him incredulously as he fiddled with the silky material. God this would be perfect for his nest. 

“Yes, I shall have a word with management to get the heating turned on for you.” He frowned. “As it is winter the heating should be already on but clearly they are being remiss in their duty.”

“Its fine.” 

“No it isn’t.” 

Will sighed, but didn’t object any further. It was clear that the man was not going to change his mind. 

“Are you still available for dinner tomorrow?” Lecter asked, changing the subject. 

“Yes, what time do you want me and should I bring anything?” 

“Just bring yourself and let’s say seven o’clock?”

  
  


“Alright.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Will went home and added the blanket to his nest. It was perfect. He did feel a little perverted when he wrapped himself up in it while naked as he often was in his nest. 

“It’s not weird,” He whispered to himself as he stared out into the dark room. “It’s soft and he gave it to me. I can use it however I want to.” And if he had the scarf that Dr Lecter gave him also in the nest then well, that was his own business. 

* * *

  
  
  


Will turned up to Hannibal’s with a bottle of wine. Sure the man said not to bring anything but he would just feel rude if he turned up empty handed. He didn’t know much about wine but the man in the store said it was a good one, he only hoped that Dr Lecter agreed. 

He knocked and was only left waiting for a minute before the door opened. Will stood slack jawed. Dr Lecter was the most dressed down that he had ever seen him. Sure it was still formal but the man had forgone his suit jacket and his waist coat leaving him only in his dress shirt and trousers. He even had his sleeves rolled up! 

“Er Hi.” He squeaked and shoved the bottle of wine at him. “For you.”

“Thank you, Will.” Lecter seemed genuinely delighted. “This will go excellently with the meal I have planned.” 

“I’m uh glad.” Will scratched the back of his neck. “The guy at the store said it was a good one.” 

“And he would be right.” Lecter smiled at him. “Now come on in.” He held the door open for Will again forcing him to go up close in order to get passed. As he did, he made the mistake of inhaling through his nose. His head spun with the scent of the Alpha: sandalwood and lavender? And something else. It was wonderful. He swallowed the lump in his throat and thanked the non existent gods that he had taken his scent blockers because he felt rather aroused and if not for those blockers the man would be able to smell it. 

“You have a lovely home.” He forced himself to say. It was true as well. It was all rather...well it was rather posh like the doctor. 

“Thank you.” Dr Lecter led him to the dining room with his hand large and warm at the small of his back again. “Please make yourself comfortable. I will bring out the food shortly.” 

Hannibal was quick to return with two plates of food. The smell reached Will first and his stomach rumbled in response. 

“It smells delicious.” He commented as the plate was put before him. It looked to be some kind of meat dish? There was a dark sauce covering it so he couldn’t tell what meat it was. 

“Coq au Vin.” Hannibal announced as he poured the wine that Will had brought. “A French dish of chicken braised with wine, lardons, mushrooms and garlic.”

“Well if it tastes as good as it looks and smells then count me very impressed.” Will commented as he accepted his glass. 

“Bon appetit.”

It was delicious. The meat was tender and just melted in his mouth and all the different spices and herbs danced on his tongue. It was one of the best things he had ever eaten. 

“This is amazing, Dr. Lecter.” Will said in between bites. 

“Thank you, and please call me Hannibal.” Will watched as he took a sip of the blood red wine, licking his lips to get any stray drops. “Dr. Lecter is too formal for friends.” 

“Okay, Hannibal.” He tested the name in his mouth. It was a bit long and pretentious sounding but it suited the man before him. 

“Thank you, Will.” 

They ate the rest of the meal quietly, only conversing sparsely about the weather and other light topics. 

After dinner they retreated to Hannibal’s study and sat near the fire. It was cosy and intimate. The question of whether this was a date floated in his mind again but he waved it away. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I got you something.” Hannibal looked nervous. 

“You didn’t have to.” Will protested. 

“Maybe not but I wanted to.” He pulled out a wrapped package. “Here.” 

Will accepted it with a sigh. It was soft in his hands already and he just knew that it was some kind of fabric. 

“Go on.” Hannibal encouraged him to open it and sat on the arm of Will’s armchair. 

“Okay.” Will carefully ripped open the paper to reveal a light blue sweater. It was so soft. Before he realised what he was doing he had the sweater pressed against his cheek and he nuzzled it. 

“It's cashmere.” Hannibal’s voice so close to Will startled him. 

“I er, thank you.” He stuttered, pulling it away from his face. 

“I wanted you to have a nice warm sweater as you seem to forget your coat a lot.” 

“Thank you Hannibal.” That was very kind of him, but Will wasn’t going to be wearing this sweater. Oh no, it was going into his nest. 

* * *

  
  


The next gift from Hannibal to end up in his nest was a pair of fur lined gloves. 

* * *

Then more sweaters, red, green and a soft pink that made Will blush in want when he saw it. He hated being an Omega but if he was ‘out’ then it wouldn’t be too weird to wear such colours as it would be for a Beta. 

* * *

Finally, another blanket but this time it was given to Will in his home when Hannibal came to visit. 

“Seriously, Hannibal.” Will sighed as he petted the fluffy blanket. “You can’t keep giving me things.” 

“Of course, I can.” Hannibal disagreed and stood close behind him. “You deserve nice things.” 

“But I-” Will frowned down at the blanket in his hands. Why was he so adamant of giving him stuff? Especially soft, omegan things...he knows. “You know.” His heart was beating loudly in his ears. 

  
  


“Yes.” Hannibal admitted his breath hot against his neck. 

“Since when?”

“Our meeting where you were slightly late.” 

Will forced his mind back trying to figure out what could have given him away. He paled. He had fallen asleep and then when his dogs had woken him up he had been in such a rush that he hadn’t applied his scent blockers or his cologne. _ Shit.  _

“I-” Will didn’t know what to say. “Did you only buy me these things because I’m an Omega?” He felt cold at the thought. Was Hannibal just like all the other Alpha’s only interested in someone’s secondary gender. 

“Not at all.” Hannibal moved around him so that they were face to face. “I had already planned on starting to court you with gifts but I couldn’t think of what you would like most and I certainly wasn’t going to give you another dog.” He teased gently. 

“You were?” Will asked in a small voice. God he had never felt more vulnerable. 

“Yes.” Hannibal reached out slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. His hand cupped Will’s face, stroking his cheek bone. “You are a magnificent creature, either Beta, or Omega. You are intelligent and extremely attractive even when wearing your awful cologne.” He wrinkled his nose. 

Will chuckled and leaned into the hand. 

“Although I have to ask.” Hannibal furrowed his brow. “What is it you have been doing with the sweaters? You haven’t worn them that I have seen.”

“I uh.” Will blushed darkly. “I added them to my nest.”

“Your nest?”

Will bit his lip in indecision. “I may reject my omegan gender but I love my nest.” 

“If you could have anything you wanted to add to your nest what would it be?” Hannibal asked his other hand coming up to cup Will’s other cheek. 

“You.” Will blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“Then you have me.” Hannibal smiled gently. “But could you wash off the blockers and the cologne first?” He wrinkled his nose. 

“Sure.” Will laughed. He felt light hearted and so happy. He pulled away from the strong warm hands on his face and moved to leave the room. He looked coyly over his shoulder. “Would you like to join me?”

He had never seen Hannibal move so fast. 

  
  


The End. 


End file.
